two of a kind
by blubber411911
Summary: percy meets a farmiliar face on a field trip to Ellis Island. read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1 The Field Trip

**An Unexpected Surprise**

So there I was. Taking yet another school field trip to the one and only Ellis Island. You see, we are doing this project about Immigrants of the 20th century. Thanks to Mr. Matt I got the weirdest guy in my whole class, Mark Jackson. He practically never talked to anyone; well I don't talk to anyone because no one actually wants to talk to me but that isn't the point. The weirdest thing is that he has my same black hair and the same blue/green eyes. To summarize my whole opinion, this guy was creeping me out a lot. I decided to approach him today; not that I wanted too but he might need a friend and plus, I don't have one.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Well, do you want to come over and at least work on the project together?" I asked. Just as he was about to answer Mr. Matt called us to get on the bus to the trip back to Goode High School.

"I'll think about it, Jackson," he responded.

"But—," I started to say but like always got interrupted.

"Mr. Jackson I expect you have a good reason for not being on that bus," he said.

"No sir," Mark and I said in unison. Man, I almost forgot we had the same last name!

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Mark I was actually speaking with Percy," Mr. Matt replied.

Mark eyed me suspiciously as if he was studying me, kind of like seeing if I would do anything stupid. It hardly mattered because at that moment I saw a Minotaur heading straight toward me.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. "Just my luck." I uncapped my sword.

"Whoa is that a sword?" screamed Mark surprisingly.

"Wait, you can actually see it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ummm yea isn't it right in front of my face?" he asked as if I were actually the stupid one.

"RRRRRRRRRRaaaarrrrggggghhhhh," screamed the Minotaur.

"I'm guessing someone is a little impatient," I muttered as I tried to move counter clock-wise before the Minotaur slapped me to death. I counter acted his blows like any other battle but he suddenly went for Mark and not me. The Minotaur literally flicked Mark out of the way and he landed near a building covered in graffiti. He lay motionless as the Minotaur practically laughed himself to death. I took my chance and dug riptide into his thigh and he disintegrated into thin air. I ran to Mark and he definitely was in pain. His arm was bleeding like crazy. I offered him to come to my house to get that arm cured. Reluctantly he surprisingly agreed. We set out for my house in a taxi and he stayed quiet, like always, but with a more surprised and hurt look. Kind of like when a three year old boy gets a lottery ticket for Christmas.

Read the next chapter to see what happens next!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Surprise

**The Unexpected Surprise**

Well, we finally got home and we both just plopped ourselves on the couch since there was nothing else to do.

"So what are your parents going to think if they see you gone for such a long time after school," I asked with an attitude.

"I actually don't have any parents. My dad died in a car crash and my mom just didn't want me," he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I also noticed that something was leading to believe that he wasn't just a regular kid.

"Wait a second," I told myself silently. "If he could see the sword and the Minotaur and they told him that his dad died in a car crash and that his mother didn't want him then he must be a demi-god! I could finally see everything clearer now almost like everything was adding up.

"Mark, I don't really know how to say this but you know those Greek Gods and Goddesses'?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't take me as a psycho maniac.

"Yea the ones we study in Latin," he said looking at me suspiciously.

"Well, those Gods and Goddesses' are actually real and they go off having children with mortals which will eventually lead to demi-god children. Demi-gods are half god and half—"

"Human," he replied very slowly. " I knew it. I knew there was something going on all along!"

I was actually surprised by his actions. I thought it would go something like "Are you mentally challenged or something!" or "Yeah, right and I'm the Queen of England!"

"So you're saying that I'm the son or daughter of a god or goddesses," he said.

"Yea but we don't know which one yet," I asked proud of myself by not sounding so stupid. Before I could say anything else my mom barged in. She hugged me and asked who my friend was. He wasn't exactly a friend but just a guy who happened to have the same last name as me. Something caught my eye before I could even react. He had a necklace that said MARK on it. My mother seemed to notice as well because she was looking at it suspiciously too. I had the exact same one but it said PERCY on it, but I never wore it. My mom gave it to me when I was a baby.

"Where did you get that necklace?" my mother asked.

"I got it when I was a baby from my mother," he said.

Now this was getting to weird.

" Oh honey I'm so glad you're safe!" she exclaimed.

As usual I didn't know what the heck was going on. But then I suddenly realized that Mark my hair and my eyes and he has the necklace. Oh my Gods, Mark was my twin!


	3. Chapter 3 One Big Question

I walked up to my mom and whispered in her ear, "How do you know him?"

She stepped back and said out loud to me and Mark, "Percy, this is your brother Mark. You two were just babies when you were separated.

I had to admit I was getting a little creeped out, so I did what my usual instinct was. I burst out laughing.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked. But by the looks of my mother's face she told me that she wasn't kidding this time around. But hey, if you were just told three years ago that you were related to the Olympian Gods you would feel the same way I felt right then and there.

"Actually Percy, when I got to take both of you home that specific day I heard a noise at the door. I didn't know what it was so I just ignored it and went on with my day. But it wouldn't stop. I went to answer the door but no one was there. I heard the noise numerous times after that, but I didn't know what to do exactly. I answered the door but then some sort of shadow came in. It was coming towards Mark but he couldn't see it. Everything went black after that, but when I woke up I noticed that Mark was gone. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself that spent weeks looking for him but he was gone. No one had seen him and now, here he is!" She started to shed a few tears and hugged Mark and I again. Mark tried his best not to go near me and I did the same.

"Whoa, wait a second if I am his twin brother and you're my mother, then who is my father?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Well you see—," my mother started to say.

"Poseidon, the god of the sea and earthquakes," I said half-heartedly.

"Wow I've always wanted a family, but now that I have one I kinda wish I didn't have one instead," he said.

"Well I suggest you get used to having a family then, "I said. "I think we should get to camp and tell Chiron that I have a twin brother. Yippee!" I said sarcastically.

"Wait what camp, there is a camp involved in this?" he asked half expecting everything to be a joke.

"We'll talk about it later but I think that Percy is right. We should get to camp before anything else unusual happens. Maybe I'll leave you two alone to catch up on lost time while I go get the car," she said looking between us.

We went upstairs without a word to each other. He finally stopped and glared at me.

"I didn't even stop to think that you somehow looked like me and liked the same things that I did. I guess I kinda wish that I had your life and you had mine," he said with full meaning to it.

I admit I don't understand what the heck he is feeling right now, but I somehow had the same feeling of confusion that he had, but that doesn't mean I _like_ him like a brother. I still didn't like having a twin brother for that matter.

I looked at him like he was a demented squirrel thing that just showed up in my house a moment ago. But he was my **TWIN** brother and I had no choice but to accept him.

"But if we are twins, then who is the one of the prophecy?" I asked with interest.


End file.
